Infrared cameras, on the benefit of their powerful functions of infrared imaging and temperature measuring, have been more and more widely used in the fields of industry or civil production, configuration and detection. Infrared cameras may capture infrared images of objects, measure and check positions and working status of objects and so on, based on the infrared detection technologies, and can obtain infrared analog signals and infrared digital signals related to structures, actions and status of the captured objects therefrom.
In the usage of infrared cameras for testing or monitoring, it is usually needed for specially trained persons to perform on-site monitoring or controlling operations. However, in some locations, it is not suitable for human beings to perform direct on-site monitoring or controlling operations on infrared cameras. For example, in some product manufacturing factories or laboratories, sometimes extremely harsh environmental conditions are encountered. Some places where infrared cameras are needed may have too high or too low temperatures, and some even have high strength radiations or pollutions in local areas or during certain time periods, all of which belonging to situations where it may not be suitable for human beings to step in or stay for long periods of time. Further, in other places where infrared cameras are to be mounted too high or too low, it is not convenient for a user to enter into the work position or perform actions therein. In addition, in some situations of civil or business applications, infrared cameras are often mounted in places to perform environment or facility monitoring operations over a long time period, where the user cannot stay all the time. Once there is an anomaly or an emergency occurring and the user just happens not to be there, it is very easy to cause extremely serious consequences for not being able to promptly report or to handle the abnormal situation.